


Tree Decorating

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facebook: Keep Calm And Write Something, Fluff, Gift Fic, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Come along, Jace. If you're nice maybe we can order from Taki’s. If not, I’ll add you to the naughty list,” Clary warned as she smiled at him.--Written for Keep Calm And Write Something Secret Santa
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813906
Kudos: 4
Collections: Keep Calm and Write Something's Secret Santa 2020





	Tree Decorating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandora_rose_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/gifts).



> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> Prompt: Tree Decorating
> 
> \--
> 
> My first Clace focus story.

“Jace, you promised that you would come with me to help me decorate the tree,” Clary said, glaring at him.

“You better go and help her. I’m sure you don’t want her pissed at you, and besides, brother, you are in a relationship, you should help your lady,” Izzy smirked at him and winked at Clary.

“Where’s Alec?” Jace asked.

“He’s with Magnus. They’re having a last minute vacation so don’t you dare go bothering them. You don’t want them angry at you either. Now go!” Izzy urged him.

“Come along, Jace. If you're nice maybe we can order from Taki’s. If not, I’ll add you to the naughty list,” Clary warned as she smiled at him.

Jace followed Clary to the apartment where she lived. He still lived in the institute.

As they entered the apartment he could see a tree and lots of things strewn across the floor.

“What is this?” Jace asked, pointing to the things on the floor.

“This is for decorating the tree, and you are going to help me,” Clary told him as she added, “We are going to add some edible stuff to it, but some of it is not good, so you better listen to me. I don’t want to finish the day in ER. The iratze won’t help you.”

“Fine, just tell me what I need to do,” Jace said as he sat on the sofa and watched his girlfriend.

“Who helped you to get the tree in here?” he asked a few minutes later, thinking to himself that the tree looked heavy.

“Maia and the pack. Simon was there to make sure everything went smoothly,” Clary replied.

“Where was I?” Jace asked.

“Well, according to you, you prefer going to battle with demons than helping me,” Clary replied.

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense,” Jace responded.

“Jace, I know you’re my boyfriend and you still live in the institute, but you know that you have a place right here with me, right?” Clary asked as she kissed him.

“Right. I guess I should move to your place soon,” Jace told her.

“I would prefer that you move very soon. You know the nights are very cold lately?” Clare asked him, smiling.

“Maybe after we finish decorating the tree,” Jace suggested.

“Here, put this on the tree branches slowly. We don’t want it to fall from it,” Clary said as she gave him a round ball to put on a branch.

“Is that it?” Jace asked.

“What? You think that I brought you here just to hand you this one round ornament? I have more for you to put on this tree, and some of them are edible too,” Clary replied to him with a smile.

“What edible can I put on the tree first?” Jace asked, remembering that he hadn’t eaten since early that morning, and now that it was late afternoon he hoped that he could eat something meant for the tree.

“Put them all over the tree branches, and, Jace, they are not for you,” Clary warned him, noticing how he looked at them with wide eyes.

After he did this under Clary critiquing eyes she handed him a thread and showed him the popcorn. “Now we are going to thread this popcorn on to the thread. The popcorn will add more to the tree.”

“Sure, okay,” Jace only said but took some of the popcorn into his mouth.

“Jace, save some for the tree! We still have two more threads we have to string with popcorn and there won’t be enough of it if you keep eating it!” Clary told him.

Jace helped her with the popcorn and then they hung it on the tree together.

After they finished decorating the tree without any more disturbance from Jace, Clary sighed in relief. At least the first time decorating the tree with Jace didn’t end up in the hospital, but the night was still young.

“So, what do we do now?” Jace asked. He looked bored, or tired, she couldn’t make up her mind.

“Now, we could order from Taki’s,” Clary replied and added grinning at him, “I know that you are hungry, Jace. I can hear your stomach growling much louder than a werewolf howl.”

**The End!**


End file.
